Digimon Adventure 3 (one shots)
by kenbonto
Summary: Curious about the backstory of some of the new (and maybe the old too) characters in Digmon adventure 3. Well have n fear. Here is a series of one shots about the OC's and leeser known characters focusng on their backstory. THe first is Kiseki.


**I am sorry once again for not posting any new digimon chapters. I have a *special* Daisuke chapter part of the main storyline already finished and Iori's storyline is just about complete too. The problem is that I finished Koushiro's, Willis's and Yamato's however I was really dependent on my thumb drive which broke so I have to wait for repairs to finish on it. In the meantime, here is a short story based upon an OC. I will be doing more in the future for my other OC's. This is how Kiseki became a member of the digidestined.**

_**The tale of Kiseki**_

**Two years before the main story**

"Today is the day it will happen Veemon! Today is the day we take down Taichi Yagami and prove that we deserve to be digidestined." I said siting in the back of a cab. The name is Kiseki Bakudan and my dream is to become a digidestined. Sure, kids nowadays all say they are digidestined with everyone having D3's and all, but they do not have a clue. Even a majority of the people in DATS do not have a clue, though their brave endeavors put toward protecting us from evil digital threats is much appreciated. The only people who can truly call themselves digidestined are the original ones who saved the world on so many occasions. I want to prove I am worthy of joining their court and there is only one option to do it.

I am going to take down the leader of the digidestined.

Of course, I am no fool. Taking on such a daunting task should be impossible. After all, last time I checked the digidestined could go ultimate and there are stories that Taichi even went Mega to defeat Black Wargreymon. However, I do my research. That power was given to them temporarily by Gennai. Normally it takes either DNA digivolving, or the power of the crest to reach such powerful digital forms, but that was an exception then. Now they no longer have that power. The digidestineds crest is still in the digital world creating peace and harmony among the digimon and long as no outside force tries to disrupt that balance everything will be ok. This gives me a chance to beat Taichi Yagami.

"I think all the training we went through will actually pay off. You have been studying all of the data on Taichi and his Greymon along with all the battling techniques and strategies they use. Are you sure we did not get caught?" Veemon asked. He is wondering whether the techy Koushiro, discovered that I hacked into the DATS database. I am a computer genius and though his firewall is by far one of the most difficult to crack, my technology was superior giving me the edge. However, I must admit, if we were on equal technological footing I would not have had a chance of hacking the DATS database.

Speaking of which do you know what DATS is. DATS is a police force formed by the digidestined who participated in the war against digimon and humans when Malomyotismon attacked. It has grown since then, having people now in every city across the globe, though it is still not as many as they could use. More and more evil digidestined are forming each day and without the proper numbers to handle them, the dangers could escalate into national affairs. The government has not figured out how to handle the digimon issue effectively as the digimon have saved the human world, but have also threatened it. They decided to attempt to lock-up every digimon on site a year ago but it takes 20 tanks to take out one champion level digimon usually so they lack the equipment. This is why I am approaching Taichi. He is not working alongside the UN or even the Japanese government to solve the problem and is instead acting reckless. If I take him out, I could make DATS into a true police force working to stop the gangs and help people everywhere.

Right now, the base of operations for DATS is in Japan, close to my hometown. DATS is actually using a computer to hold all of the information on every digimon gang and digimon in the world. They have data on their attacks, level of strength, teamwork skills, and battling maneuvers. Also on the computer is information on all of the DATS members with their statistics and fighting styles. They did not put the weaknesses up their but I figured them out on my own by looking at the other information. I trained by battling some of the gang members named before and calling the cops for an arrest. Veemon must be concerned that Koushiro found out his information had been hacked. He probably does from what I have read on his information, but no point in telling my partner though. It would just worry her silly little head.

"I am 100% sure he has no idea little buddy so just relax. We are going to go face Taichi and show him why he is a failure as a leader. This will prove to the world that I am a true digidestined like the original eight and everyone will respect me." I said as I patted my partner on the head.

"Wait isn't there like several digidestined, and why don't you want to be leader yourself again?" she asked.

"I would make a terrible leader! With all my insanity and wacky ideas there is no telling what would happen. Besides all I want to do is be a digidestined and have a life filled with adventure like them. Moreover, only the original eight digidestined are true digidestined. Everything after them like that Daisuke person and his click are fakers. They could not even save the digital world without the help of the original eight. How could I even compare those guys to the likes of them?" I explained.

"We are at the school MS. Bakudan." The driver said.

"Thanks. Here is your pay." I said giving the man a very generous tip. He thanked me and drove off. Taichi normally trains after school on the soccer field alongside Daisuke when it is not soccer season. I told my partner Veemon and we proceeded to ask around for directions to the soccer field. One of the digidestined named Sora actually told me saying, "Stupid Tai is over in the soccer field training his stupid protégé in that stupid direction." When I got there, I found exactly what I had been looking for.

"I finally found you Taichi Yagami, and today you will face my wrath!" I said, but apparently, my dramatic entrance did not faze the giant haired leader even a little. He remained seated on the sidelines bench of the soccer field mumbling about something I could not hear him say from under his breath.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" I screamed frantically waving my arms up and down in an effort to get his attention. Though the tactic succeeded, I do not believe I got the reaction I was looking for.

Taichi slowly lifted his head to acknowledge my presence, but it was so nonchalant, it completely undermined my annoyed screaming. "Sup", Was his response.

"What is with you? You are nothing like I imagined." I admitted.

"Well excuse me for having a bad day. Sheesh, you are the second girl to get on my nerves today."

"I am sorry about Tai. He's just mad Sora did not like the gift he got for her and Yamato's anniversary." The yellow lizard digimon I assumed to be Agumon said. He was sitting next to Tai the entire conversation and yet I missed him.

"I just don't get why she did not like it! She never likes my gifts! I mean I went through all the trouble to completely avoid hair this time and get something symbolic."

"What did you get her", Veemon asked, as if he completely forgot the entire purpose for us coming here.

"I wanted to get them both something so I got them two different gifts. For Yamato, I gave a new pick for his guitar. Drawn on it is a picture of Garurumon releasing his signature attack, Blue blaster." I said. Oh dear, I see where this is going.

"Don't tell me you got her something completely digimon related and not relevant to the fact that it is a celebration of how long they have been together?" I asked.

"It is a beautiful scarf! I spent a mint getting it made." He responded. He was not lying. The scarf is amazing and even makes me jealous. Sora was wearing it when I saw her. The scarf's appearance is that of an open sky, just like Sora's namesake. From what I saw on the scarf, it showed all the evolutions Biyomon goes through from baby mode to ultimate starting from the most right part of the scarf. It is a beautiful gift. Initially I thought it would just be something crappy he put very little thought into, but now I think it might be something different.

"What did Yamato get her?" I asked

"I think he got a hairpin or something." He said.

"Did you know he was getting a 'hairpin or something'?"

"Yes."

"Stupid Taichi." I said.

"Huh?"

"She's not mad at you. She's mad at you and Yamato." I said.

"Huh?" all of the males said, including my own Veemon. How dense can they be?

"The gift you gave is good. I mean really good, both of them. You took into account both of your friend's major interests and made a gift based upon it. Yamato is in a band, you made him a pick for his guitar specially crafted and designed. In addition, it's punny because he is cool already and now he can say, "I'm cool as ice" While holding up the pick.

"Told you that'd be a cool phrase." Agumon said pointing at Tai.

"Sora's gift was even better. You incorporated her name and not only one form, but also all of the forms of her digimon you have seen thus far, spent a crap load of money on it, and gave a scarf to a girl who wants to be a fashion designer. In essence, the gift is too good. It's a gift you would give to only three women in your life; your mother, sister, or-"

"My girlfriend! Holy crap. She's mad at Yamato because his gift did not even compare to mine and mad at me for showing up her boyfriend and my best friend with such an extravagant gift." He realized.

_Close but not quite. She did it because she likes you too and I realized that in five minutes. _I thought to myself.

"Wait a minute- How do you know so much about my friends?"

"My name is Kiseki Bakudan. I am here to challenge you Taichi Yagami for leadership." I responded.

As Taichi rose from the bench and began scratching his head he spoke. "Not again. You must be one of those kids. No, you are much more organized. You are the one who hacked into the DATS database and figured out all of our information. Let me see, who did Koushiro say you were…? I believe his exact words were 'threat level is medium, but she's probably an ally. I won't fabricate the info; just let her explain everything to you when you meet her.'"

Well fraggots. Koushiro is much better than I thought. To think he would have a failsafe just in case someone did find a way to hack-in. Seems like I am going to have to step up my game."

"The way I see it, if I lose I have to make you leader of the digidestined. However if I win, even with you still having the advantage of knowing my strengths and weaknesses, you need to reveal to me how and why you hacked into our database, and you have to provide assistance to the DATS organization from now on as a member who will forever work under me. Are we clear?"

This is strangely all going according to plan. To answer his question I made Veemon digivolve into Exveemon. He responded appropriately.

"Bring it stupid boy."

"Vee-laser!" Exveemon yelled releasing an X shaped energy blast from the tattoo on his chest."

"Finish it." Taichi said

"Nova Blast!" and right before my eyes the laser was incinerated and my digimon was just a few seconds from being destroyed too. Right before the blast made contact though, another Exveemon shoved mine out of the way and took the blast for me. I am sure the blast would have incinerated my digimon, but all it did to this Exveemon is char his wings a bit.

"Daisuke! What the heck are you doing?" Taichi asked. I looked up to find that on the horn of this Exveemon stood another kid with goggles. He looked like Taichi, but the difference was still clear. He is clearly the Daisuke who led the 2nd generation of digidestined, but he is much stronger than I thought.

"Well I saw that you were attacking my partner so I asked Veemon to digivolve to Exveemon… and… save … him…self."

A lot more stupid too.

"At any rate what the heck are you doing?! That was your full strength right there. There is no way a regular digimon could take such a blast. Heck the only reason we were able to survive, is because the other Exveemon's Vee-laser was strong enough to weaken your blast. What type of idiot focuses on training their digimon purely for attack?" the idiot leader said.

"ATTACK AND SPEED JACKASS!" I yelled. All of the males, including Veemon, started staring at me. "My strategy for the past month has been to exploit Greymon's low speed with overwhelming strikes from even more powerful attacks. My plan was to beat a Tank, with a Glass cannon. However this tank was way faster and more powerful than anticipated." I admitted.

"That is because the data you received was bull crap! We don't have the advanced tech you do Ms. Bakudan, daughter of American Mr. Bakudan who is the head I.T. at the Pentagon. However, we overcome with pure will. We noticed you hacked into our systems to read our data. However, our newer members, not the digidestined, fabricated the data. They gauged our strength incorrectly, as they have never seen our full strength. The extent of our powers has only been seen by the digimon we defeated and our closest allies."

"Plus, you can't defeat Greymon by using overwhelming speed and strength. His horns offer great defenses, his ability to use it for multiple close range moves makes it impossible to beat him in melee, and his one long-range move is much more powerful than any technique we can think of. In addition, he's a natural dragon killer. The only way to beat him is through grappling. The only advantage Exveemon has is his human like body which can outmaneuver him with greater agility and flight." Daisuke added.

So he is a genius in combat? Typical.

"So knowing you had inferior technology in your database you made the best firewall you could to trick people into thinking valuable info was being guarded, but the most valuable thing on there is gang members to watch out for and Daisuke's eating habits. This way you could protect your members." I said.

"It's deeper than this." Daisuke began. "Think about it. Our firewall is one that can only be cracked by the most gifted of hackers and best technology. We left clues as to locations of digital gang bangers we could have easily beat on our own. Why would we do that? So we can get in contact with a person able to expand DATS. We need someone with the materials able to turn our group into a true organization."

"Someone like me."

"DATS is getting nowhere. Taichi did not want to believe it but I kept pressing the fact we need to expand. The gangs keep growing and despite how strong we are, our numbers are thin and members not so gifted. We cannot keep this up forever. We are not police or the military. We are kids. We need 'adult supervision', and you are the only person who can get it for us." Daisuke said.

"This was all your idea?"

"Nope. Daisuke only thought of the, 'we need help part'. Koushiro is the one who came up with the plan." The other Exveemon said. It seems I underestimated this kid. He jumped down from the horn of his digimon and approached me.

"Hi! I am Daisuke Motomiya, and as the future leader of DATS I need you." He said. This made me blush and instantly I fell for this person. This idiot had me fall for him. In less than ten minutes, he demonstrated three things I want in a guy. He is strong, he is cute (the way he looks and his stupid acts), and his motivation to keep moving forward.

"What can I do my love?"

"And after that I spoke to my dad at the Pentagon and he motioned with the UN to help DATS become an official digimon police force with Taichi as the leader, and that is the story of how I joined DATS." I told Takeru.

"You do realize I did not ask for you to tell me this story." Takeru said

"True, but I thought there would be no better way to pass the time till we reached Willis and Jou's location." I said

"Speaking of which, we are coming up on their location relatively soon. Don't you think it would be a good idea to prepare for battle?" He said. He is right. The time for stories is over. I have trained with Daisuke since the time I lost Taichi horribly and have learned much about battling. I have helped create the world's first elite police force filled with only members in their teens. I have l learned to armor digivolve using the crests of the other digidestined. More importantly, I have become a digidestined. This is what it means to be a digidestined. I am Kiseki Bakudan, and this is how I make miracles.


End file.
